


Recovery

by Silence_burns



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, reader has no specified gender, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26028808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silence_burns/pseuds/Silence_burns
Summary: Recovery after getting shot is a terrible thing for a person not used to sitting down and relaxing.
Relationships: Q (James Bond)/Reader, Q (James Bond)/You
Kudos: 23





	Recovery

The crunching sound didn't falter even when Q finally decided to wake up. His eyes were heavy and it took him a moment to finally pry them open. 

He expected to see many things, but in his groggy, sleepy state it did not occur to him you would be one of them. 

"... I really hate you," he breathed out with his heart pounding in his chest. 

"You love me, don't lie to yourself. It's bad for your recovery." 

"Don't talk with your mouth full. Is that my dinner?" 

The chair Q usually occupied was the most comfortable one in his workshop at the bottom of MI6 quarters. It was also too big to be tucked in the corner and used for a very quick nap. It should be no wonder you chose it while you paid him a visit, but Q still looked as if you shaved his cat. 

You put the now empty lunchbox on the table, barely fitting it among all the parts and half finished projects. 

"Not anymore," you shrugged. "Moneypenny decided it was not healthy enough for you, so I volunteered to dispose of it." 

"...how noble." 

Q forced his face to remain neutral, but you could see his discomfort as he pushed himself out of his little sleep-corner and into the main room. Q had many talents, and there was no denying his deeds, but lying was not one of them. His hunched back and shuffling feet told you enough of how well his newly-shot arm felt. 

With a low bow, you vacated his chair. The scowl on Q's face suggested that he didn't seem to appreciate the gesture. 

"I thought I made sure to close the door." He looked to the left, where the elevator should have been disabled. 

"Maybe you got too exhausted to remember about it?" 

Q took in your devilish smile. "I feel fine. I just needed a tiny little nap." 

"You were out for three hours." 

"Of course I wasn't." 

Your finger pointed towards the old-fashioned clock ticking on the wall. It was suspiciously showing an hour that definitely shouldn't be right. 

Just to make sure, Q checked his phone too. He winced a little while fishing it out of his pocket. It was difficult to bend to the left, where his wound was still fresh, but it was worth it. You might've tampered with the clock during the time you spent in the room, but you had no access to Q's phone. 

The phone, a nasty traitor, showed the same time, though. 

Q stayed silent as you walked around the desk and leaned on it next to him. "You need to rest, Q. You were shot, and it needs to heal properly. It's alright to be tired, that's what injuries do to people." 

A shiver ran down his back. For the briefest moment, he could still feel the scorching pain in his arm. 

"That's not what you say whenever you're sent on one mission after another, no matter the state you're in." 

He wasn't looking at you, stubbornly avoiding the truth. With a sigh, you put your hand on his uninjured arm and squeezed lightly. 

"Trust me, I only go if it's absolutely necessary. And I'd rather stay at home and devour tacos with you instead of painkillers." 

Q cracked a little smile. "I still need to work on that recipe." 

"How about you leave a little early? I'm pretty sure no one would bat an eye, given your circumstances. And maybe, if you made a particularly miserable face, you could get a few days off?" 

Q leaned his head to the right and lightly kissed your hand. "I'll do my best." 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this quick drabble!   
> You can find more of my works on this AO3 account or on silence-burns.tumblr.com


End file.
